What the Sun Wants
by Eccentric Writer
Summary: He wanted him and by Primus he was going to have him.
1. What the Sun wants

**Disclaimer:** All of these guys below belong to Hasbro. I just like playing with their fates and will return them when done.

Sunstreaker wasn't the most tolerable mech on earth, especially when dealing with humans. Sam was the only exception to this. Although he didn't mind all the attention his alternate mode received there was such a thing as too much, therefore he preferred to keep away from large areas where they congregate. So when he swung in front of Sam and opened his door, the boy was surprised, but slid inside anyway. Bumblebee, stumped and not getting any answers from the Lamborghini, decided to follow at a fair distance.

The mall was the exact place Sunstreaker had sworn he'd never go near again. Yet there he was, in the parking lot with Sam. No complaint. As they waited for Sam to emerge from the building, Bumblebee tried to figure out Sunstreaker's reasoning. He was silent as humans damn near drooled all over him and only twitched slightly when a child placed a grimy hand on one of his doors. Either his processor was on the frits or he was absolutely fixated on something.

Sam finally came into sight, package in hand, but he wasn't alone. A couple of girls walked alongside him with their own bags, giggling at something he said. Bumblebee recognized the way Sam passed his hand over his hair, he was trying to flirt. Whether or not it was working was questionable. Their car was parked across from Sunstreaker, conveniently enough, and they deposited their packages in the back. Sam leaned against Sunstreaker's bumper, trying to look smooth.

"How does Saturday sound?" One of the girls asked.

"That sounds gr-ack!" He found himself on his ass before he knew what happened. The girls were trying to ask him if he was okay while holding in giggles. "Yeah...yeah I'm fine." He tried quickly to recover. "As I was saying, Saturday sounds..." Again he was interrupted, but this time he nearly fell forward and again the girls were laughing. He couldn't help but look back at Sunstreaker, wondering what his malfunction was. He cleared his throat to try one final time, determination clear in his stance. Bumblebee could just about see Sunstreaker's devious grin. "Saturda-hey!" Sam jumped up, having received a shock to his hind quarters. He whirled around to face the innocent looking Lamborghini.

"Maybe some other time, yeah?" The first girl managed to get out through her giggles. Before he could stop them, they were in the car and gone.

"Yeah, sounds good. See you later then!" He called after them, waving uselessly until they were out of sight. He rubbed the back of his neck and let his nervous laugh die out. "Seriously?" He groaned as he suppressed the urge to kick Sunstreaker's tire. "Come on man! Is this your idea of fun?" Sunstreaker merely opened his driver side door. "Haven't you guys ever heard of 'dates'? It's not as easy as movies make it look." There was haughtiness in the way his engine rumbled and Sam could have sworn it was to cover up a chuckle. He slid inside, still fussing at the yellow mech.

Bumblebee had put the pieces together and just about shuddered as he watched them leave. Sunstreaker, when he was angry, was difficult enough to deal with. A jealous Sunstreaker…Primus help them all.


	2. the Sun will get

**Disclaimer:** All of these guys below belong to Hasbro. I just like playing with their fates and will return them when done.

**Your Author:** A jealous Sunstreaker was way too much fun to write.

Contrary to his eBay username, Samuel Witwicky was not a ladies man and Sunstreaker just wasn't making his feeble attempts any easier. More often than not the girls ended up laughing at him as he picked himself up off the ground or rubbed a sore appendage. He couldn't figure out what the mech's deal was and wasn't getting any answers from the mech in question. Needless to say, he started keeping his distance from the Lamborghini when he tried to flirt.

"She was humoring you." Speaking of the devil, Sam was ready to shove something up his tail pipe. The words were spoken in such a way that Sam imagined him grinning, pleased with himself.

"Oh, so now you're a female expert?" Sam scoffed. He ran a hand through his hair as the female he'd been expecting emerged from her flashy, blue convertible. She was allowing him a second date even after his odd antics on the previous one. A sound emitted from Sunstreaker that had Sam scowling. "Here we go." He pushed away from the yellow vehicle and strode over to one of the outside tables. He shot a meaningful look at Sunstreaker before turning his full attention to Natalie Hanes. She was beautiful, yes, but not quite what the boy deserved.

Sam was in good spirits, very good spirits. He'd not once been smacked by a door, fallen on his ass thanks to the car moving backward or been shocked. Yes, it probably helped that he was _away_ from the reason behind his usual mishaps. Natalie looked to be having a good time and, with any luck, there was a third date in the near future.

She reached over and wiped a bit of ketchup from his neck when his packet exploded in his attempts to open it. She giggled, letting her touch linger longer than Sunstreaker deemed necessary. He seethed inwardly. It was one thing when Sam flirted, it didn't usually work, but when the femme flirted _back_ it was another thing altogether. His engine rumbled lowly. This could not be allowed.

-

"You're not as weird as I thought you were." Natalie said as she sipped leisurely from her soda. Sam tried not to choke on a fry, casting an uncertain look her way. She merely giggled and quickly moved to explain. "It's a good weird, trust me."

"Oh, okay," he was still uncertain. How weird could be good was beyond him. "Well I hope you're having a good time." He knew he said something else, but he trailed off and let her have control of the conversation. Her hair curled around her face in a very cute 'look at me' way and the way she tilted her head made it turn sexy. Her slight hand was curled gently around the cup of her drink. Sunstreaker could be as gentle when he curled his hand softly around Sam to lift him up. The warm metal surrounding him and the optics peering down…

Sam jolted back to reality when Natalie's cool hand touched his face. She looked bemused.

"Sorry," he quickly apologized.

"It's all right. You just looked a little far off."

"Yeah, uh, I'm sorry. Studying late has finally gotten to me, you know how college is." They both laughed, his own more strained than hers. She gathered her trash onto the tray and tossed it into the nearest receptacle as Sam did the same.

"Speaking of, it's getting late." She slung her purse onto her shoulder. "But I had fun, maybe we can meet at the mall tomorrow?" Sam nodded his head, in what he hoped was a casual and not overly excited manner.

"Sounds great! Let me walk you to your car." Much to Sam's pleasure, and Sunstreaker's displeasure, she kissed him on the cheek before entering her vehicle. Oh no, Sunstreaker decided, this was not allowed. He would wait before making his move, however. But he would make it clear that Samuel Witwicky was _not_ to be touched.


	3. end of story

**Disclaimer:** All of these guys below belong to Hasbro. I just like playing with their fates and will return them when done.

Sunstreaker had been strangely quiet on the way back to the dorms and into the next morning. It was eerie and frankly it worried Sam a little. The Lamborghini just sat out there in the sunlight, looking dazzling as ever, but Sam couldn't help but feel like something was going to give. As he stumbled out of bed he decided not to think about it, or the mech, and went off to get ready. He picked one of his last clean shirts out of the closet; he'd have to do wash later, and a relatively clean pair of jeans. He flipped open his phone and texted Natalie, asking for a time.

He casted a few looks out the window once in a while as he busied himself while waiting. He flipped through his text books, still amazed and disturbed that he could just about repeat word for word the text written on the pages. His phone buzzed when she sent her reply. He fished around for his shoes, not noticing his mismatched socks, and grabbed the keys that were used as nothing more than a prop. As soon as he was within sight, Sunstreaker opened his door invitingly although it felt more ominous.

"Are you well Sam? You seem a tad…tense." Sunstreaker sounded too…normal. It wasn't forced, but wasn't natural sounding either. It was as if he were planning, no…plotting, something.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Perfectly fine." Had he been in bipedal mode, Sam was sure Sunstreaker would be giving him a doubtful look. However, the mech didn't poke or prod for information. Sam quickly changed the subject. The entire ride felt like it was leading to something and Sam wondered if criminals felt like this when heading to trial. He let out a breath when the mall came into view. Maybe the feeling will have passed later. He really didn't want to be this jumpy tomorrow when he planned on giving Sunstreaker a good wash and a once over to ensure everything was still functioning well. He pated Sunstreaker's hood affectionately before disappearing into the building.

-

The pizza was hot, cheesy and all around wonderful. Sam tried not to laugh with food in his mouth, thankfully not the only one in such a position. Carly's boyfriend was having the same problem. He swallowed and sucked down some of his soda.

"It wasn't scary babe," the boyfriend, Sam couldn't remember his name, smirked. "You could totally tell who it was and when that guy was going to die. Am I right?" He looked at Sam.

"It wasn't the best horror movie. It was easy to tell, oh come on…" He snickered as Natalie and Carly rolled their eyes, shoving the men they sat next to.

"It was not!" Carly defended as her friend agreed vocally.

"It was still freaky when his head went…urgh!" Natalie shuddered as Sam and Carly's boyfriend laughed. Sam just couldn't find the movie scary, not after what he's seen, it was nothing in comparison. The group gathered up their trash and walked out. The conversation turned towards how cute one of the actors had been leaving Sam and Jason (was that it?) to tune them out. Jason volunteered to start their car and escaped, leaving poor Sam with them. Natalie leaned against his arm as they walked towards her car. The hair on the back of Sam's neck stood up and he had to force himself from looking around for a decepticon. One of the girls suddenly stopped and shook Carly's arm to get her attention. Once she was entranced, she squeaked and poked Natalie.

"Oh. My. God." He wasn't sure who said it, but that sentence had him whirling around to see what had captured their attention hoping it wasn't a decepticon. Luck was on his side. It was a man they were looking at. A very sexy one at that. He moved in a determined fashion, Sam could just about bet he wasn't here to shop judging by the look on his face.

'Please walk by, please walk by.' Sam's mental chant was not heard by any higher powers. The next thought that came into his mind was 'boyfriend'. Oh god, he really hoped Natalie wasn't taken by this guy. He slowed as he came to them, much to the girls' pleasure, and smiled pleasantly. He was tall with the build of a gymnast and the looks of a porn star. A few tattoos adorned his body, likely of tribal origins. His bright eyes fixed onto Sam's nervous form.

"Do you know him?" Natalie whispered to Sam. He merely shook his head. The man strode straight up to him, ignoring Natalie's greeting. He gave her a scathing look that had her backing up quite a few steps before wrapping a strong arm around Sam and pulling him close. Sam was all too aware of their touching bodies. He was able, however, to get a closer look at the tattoos. He was surprised to find he recognized them, not as tribal, but as Cybertronian. His eyes widened with realization, but Sunstreaker moved before he could say anything. This time he smirked and bent down to pull Sam into a very passionate and meaningful kiss. It was electric, hot and made him want more. He wanted to knot his hands in Sunstreaker's hair to pull him closer, wanted to be closer. Wanted more of him.

"Mine." He breathed before pulling away from Sam. The girls were silent, obviously not objecting to the sight, but unsure all the same. He sent another look to Natalie. If she were a smart femme, she'd get the hint. Sam was still a bit dazed from the kiss and his brain was trying desperately to catch up with everything. "I will make sure Sam gets back safely. Have a good night." He moved his arm to wrap around Sam's shoulders and led his human (yes _his_) to his true form.


End file.
